un gran regalo
by perlita dark
Summary: carla, bia y tiago extrañan su hogar en rio y las cosas que perdieron en el transcurso del viaje al amazonas y lo que quieren para esta navidad es volver a su hogar y recibir un gran regalo
1. Chapter 1

Era una noche cálida en ele amazonas todo parecía tranquilo en la tribu de los guacamayos spix todos los guacamayos dormían tranquilamente o eso se creía por que en un nido dormía casi toda la familia de 5 integrantes los cuales eran Blu, Perla, Carla, Bia y Tiago, pero Carla no estaba durmiendo estaba un poco lejos del nido sentada en una rama mirando las estrellas pensando en su antigua vida en rio.

-como extraño rio, mi antigua casa y mi ipad bueno lo extraño todo para ser clara, mis tíos regresaron a rio pero mi mama dijo que iríamos en vacaciones pero falta mucho para eso y no tengo muchos amigos , casi no hago nada aquí, claro me siento muy feliz por mi mama de haber encontrado a mi abu, la tía mimi y el tío beto y toda la tribu pero me siento sola, necesito dejar de pensar tanto estirare un rato las alas-pensó Carla parándose y volando sin rumbo fijo.

Mientras volaba recordaba los mejores momentos de su vida cuando nació, cuando aprendió a volar con sus hermanos, el momento que supo que heredo la hermosa voz de su mama, la primera vez que su mama les canto para que durmieran, cuando en su cumple le regalaron ipad y muchos momentos más pero como no prestaba atención no se dio cuenta de que se alejo de la tribu y peor alguien la iba persiguiendo muy sigilosamentey sin hacer ruido para que no se diera cuneta de su presencia , cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba lejos se empezó a preocupar por qué no sabía dónde estaba jamás había estado en ese lugar y empezó a recorrer el lugar para ver si algo se le hacía conocido.

-Todo por no prestar atención, para la proxima no me perdere tanto en mis pensamientos -dijo frustrada Carla mientras trataba de recordar el camino.

-Seguro Bia o Tiago sabrían como regresar… (Suspiro)… a ellos siempre les gusto la naturaleza, ellos tienen más amigos que yo, los que tengo no tienen mis mismos gustos….pero aun así tengo a mis hermanos que jamás me abandonaran y yo no los abandonare…..eso si logro regresar y eso espero- dijo Carla triste.

(CON LA GUACAMAYA)

Aquel ser extraño que parecía una linda guacamaya al oír eso se le ocurrió algo y se fue del lugar dirigiéndose al nido de Carla, al llegar vio que faltaban los otros 2 al principio se le hizo algo raro pero despues supo donde se encontraban y se fue volando

-Seguro están en el territorio abandonado, veremos si realmente se quieren como hermanos, en las buenas y en las malas-dijo aquella criatura parecida a una guacamaya como de unos 14 o 15 años , su plumaje azul claro pero brillaba o radiaba, ojos color café lo blanco de sus ojos brillaba blanco y su cresta(cabello) de 5 plumas.

-pero antes debo buscar algo lejos de aquí y pronto antes de que se haga tarde-ella fue volando rápidamente al rio camucuru.

(CON CARLA)

-mejor me siento ya me canse de mis alas-se sentó mientras se sobaba las alas y se puso a reflexionar-aunque no hubiéramos venido no hubiera descubierto que hay algo más de la tecnología y estar siempre encerrada, aquí soy más libre, me divertí mucho en las audiciones y las canciones tambien y uno que otro accidente -empezaba a reír Carla por lo paso en las audiciones

-pero lo que me encanto mas fue la canción me encanto tanto cuando nos pintamos, bailamos y cantamos con el corazón, aunque fuese la primera vez que bailamos esa canción nos salió muy bien fue divertido-decía alegre Carla ya no tenía la mente llena de pensamientos negativos, si no positivos

-y defendimos la selva de los taladores las 2 tribus y los animales de las audiciones-decia feliz

-tambien podria intertar que mama quisiera ir a rio a pasar a navidad ya falta poco y si podemos ir le regalaria a mis hermanos lo que perdieron o algo mejor-decia en voz alta

-pensándolo por que no vuelo por encima de los arboles-Carla se dirigía arriba pero recordó algo que le dijo Bia

Flash back

-oyes Carla sabias que las aves del amazonas para saber donde se encuentran vuelan arriba de los arboles excepto en la noche porque es más fácil que los depredadores ataquen pero nada mas cuando son pequeños como nosotros los aldultos es mas facil que vuelan de noche-dijo Bia pero Carla no le puso atención porque estaba escuchando música a volumen alto

Fin del flash back

-qué bueno que me acorde-dijo volando hacia la rama que hace un rato estaba

-pero ahora que hago-se sentía preocupada mientras pensaba como volver a casa

(CON LA GUACAMAYA)

-donde, donde ¡ahí! Aquí esta lo que necesito un ipad con audífonos, un libro del amazonas en 3D y unos googles-diciendo esto se fue volando hacia donde estaba Carla rápidamente

-Que sorpersa se van a llevar-decia feliz dirijeindose al territorio abandonado

(CON CARLA)

Estaba sentada poniendo atención a ver si no algún depredador la observaba pero empezó a escuchar unos crujidos de los árboles y no podía creer lo que estaba viendo los arboles se empezaba a mover muy lentamente

-seguro que me estoy volviendo loca o ya no veo bien-dijo frotándose los ojos

Poco a poco los arboles se juntaban muy unidos haciendo un camino recto

-pus ya que-se puso en marcha siguiendo el camino hecho por arboles pero volaba despacio

De repente le vinieron recuerdos de sus hermanos tanto buenos como malos pero el camino como era muy largo cuando volteaba a la izquierda veía todos los malos momentos que había pasado con sus hermanos pero del lado derecho veía todo lo bueno.

-esto cada vez es más raro y mucho-avanzaba lentamente tratando de analizar todo

-Wow ahora que pasa-dijo sorprendida Carla

Vio un circulo pequeño formado por los arboles y solo volo hasta el medio mientras la luna iluminaba el medio del circulo haciandolo llamativo

Carla estaba muy confundida como para hablar o pensar

-estas muy confundida verdad-dijo aquella que parecía una guacamaya atrás de ella que aparecio casi por arte de magia

-Si…si-dijo tartamudeando y voltio para ver a una gucacamaya que brillaba

-tranquila pronto sabrás que pasa-dijo acercándose a Carla pero ella retrocedio un poco-tranquila no tengas miedo-

-Cómo te llamas-dijo Carla más calmada

-Me llamo Ruth soy como un ángel guardián de ustedes o un ser místico o algo asi -dijo amablemente Ruth

-Si eso es verdad porque te presentas hasta ahora-dijo con curiosidad Carla acercandose a Ruth

-Porque no se había presentado la oportunidad de demostrar que si realmente se apoyan entre ustedes y harian cualquier cosa por apoyarse como una familia unida-dijo Ruth amablemente

-no entiendo-decía confundida Carla- o que me quieres decir -

-pronto lo entenderás-terminando de decir esto apareciendo 2 luces my brillantes que hicieron que Carla cerrara los ojos

Bueno acaba el capitulo ya ustedes me dicen en que puedo mejorar y pronto subire el proximo capitulo hasta luego


	2. Chapter 2

Lamento no seguir la historia pero la voy a continuar y sin más que comience la historia

Bia iba despertándose en medio de la noche, fue cuando se dio cuando que su hermana no estaba y quería despertar a Tiago.

Tiago despierta-lo sacudía tratando de que despierte.

Déjame seguir durmiendo-dijo volviendo a dormir.

Será mejor que la busque por el árbol-dijo empezando a buscar por todo el lugar sin algún resultado y se le ocurrió que podría estar afuera, así que se asomó para ver si estaba cerca.

No está, será mejor que despierte a mis padres-cuanto estaba a unos pocos centímetros volteo y vio muchas mariposas en medio de la noche no siempre ocurría eso y decidió seguirlas, con el frio y la posibilidad de perderse no le importo en ese momento, simplemente se dejó llevar.

Jugaba con las mariposas y se alejaba más de casa y de la tribu, recordó las mariposas que vio cuando venían al amazonas eran las mismas pero estaban algo lejos para que estas mariposas llegaran hasta acá. En ese momento olvido a su hermana perdida y a lo que ella le pudiera pasar

La guacamaya Ruth a lo lejos iba dirigiendo a las mariposas, llevaba a Bia a una cascada.

Bia se dio cuenta se dio cuenta de ya estaba lejos y esto la asusto, olvidando todo, rápidamente intento irse para que ningún depredador la atacara o algo parecido.

En donde estoy-pensó-debo regresar casa. Pero algo interrumpió sus pensamientos

No querías encontrar a tu hermana-dijo aquella guacamaya oculta entre los arboles

Como lo sabes- busca entre los arboles a quien le pertenecía esa voz

Yo se muchas cosas-decía sin aun mostrarse-como que te llamas Bia no es así

Emm...si-dijo un poco temerosa-pero tu quien eres

Yo soy Ruth, tranquila no planeo hacerte daño, solo quiero ayudar-dijo mostrándose recargada en una rama y de fondo se le veía la luna llena

Pero... ¿cómo?-dijo confundida

Sígueme-al instante voló frente a ella y abrió un portal-vamos – dijo haciendo una seña de que pasara.

Ella muy temerosa poco se acercó-pero que estoy haciendo ni siquiera la conozco bien- en cuanto quiso retroceder Ruth la empujo para que entrara y después entro ella vigilando que nadie viera lo que hizo y lo logro

HASTA AQUÍ LLEGO EL CAPITULO HASTA LA PROXIMA J


End file.
